Take It All
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Living by Elijah's wish, and leaving New Orleans with the sleeping Original family- Hayley takes Hope and searches for a cure of Marcel's bite. Only it's takes longer than expected. Hope Mikaelson is now a teenager, trying to help her mother search for the cure- leading her to New York. Only it gets difficult searching for a wolf pack when you get on a secret government's radar.


**I know the last thing I need to be doing is starting another story, but I am because this idea is itching at me. The song above,** _Take It All_ **by** _Ruelle_ **, is a strong factor in the story. The way I see it that the song itself represents this story.**

 **This story is a Originals and Avengers crossover, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This story takes place after season 3 and the first Avengers movie. Hope here is eighteen and in my head I feel like the actress that represents her is Maia Michelle with blue eyes but imgaine her how ever you like.**

 **Also, so far I have no shipping yet so let the war begin.**

* * *

 **Take It All**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Welcome to New York**

* * *

 _My dearest Hope,_

 _I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you, and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings and so I did. Please do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure, I do so in service of those I love._

 _My sole regret, is that I will be away from you. Be good to your mother. I draw comfort in knowing she will protect you and I know she will not rest until our family is united. Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please do remember you are the legacy this family has always desired. The promise to we fought to protect. You are and always will be our hope._

Hope let out a small sigh re-reading the letter from her father she had memorized by heart. She didn't remember much about her father or uncles and aunts- just little things that flashed in her memory but was gone as fast as it had come. Hope knew her mother missed them dearly, the stories Hayley would sometimes share with her told Hope how much it pained the hybrid. Of course there wasn't much Hope could do about it, but now as she got older and more in control of her magic, she tried to her best to come up with some kind of cure for Marcel's bite. A cure Hayley was yet able to discover.

A lot had happened over the years they departed from New Orleans. Of course Marcel, her adopted brother who would probably kill Hope if she waltz in there, was still ruling like king. In every sense, Hope Mikaelson hated Marcel with every fiber of her being. He was the reason her family has been asleep and father was trapped the past seventeen years. Now she was eighteen, trying to do everything in her power to bring her family back together. Of course Hayley tried hard to help, but there was so much she could do.

Over the years Hayley had tried to find a cure, but Hope had too come first. She had made sure that the Mikaelson's were secure and hidden. Only two people knew where they were at, Hayley and Hope. Hayley had to raise Hope, as well as moving every year or every time she got a new lead. It wasn't the way Hayley had envisioned raising her daughter, but as Hope got older she understood.

"You have his eyes you know, and his impatience." Hayley says, leaning against the door if their new apartment in New York.

Hope let out a light laugh, her blue eyes flickering up to look at her mother who could now pass as her best friend or sister due to the fact that she was a hybrid and didn't age. "Yeah? You always seem to remind me of that don't you?" Hope grinned, putting the letter away in the little box she gotten solely for it.

"So I was thinking of our new cover story." Hayley starts, but Hope once again went off with her imagination.

"Oh, oh- make it fun mom, like maybe we are secret spies or, wait. Yeah, no- I got nothing exciting at the moment we could use." Hope says, earning a laugh from her mother.

"Well you can't go around calling me mom, it will draw attention to us." Hayley sat on Hope's bed. "I was thinking we can go on as the classic sister story. Born in California with the dream to become something more in New York City."

"Oh yeah? What is your dream gonna be?" Hope asks, curious as to how this was going to play out.

"Hope, we won't be here very long. A year maybe." Hayley took her daughter's hands into her own. "We have a lead for the first time in a long time baby girl, but you know that it's not guarantee this will work."

"I know mom, but what if this is a real lead?" Hope inquired, her blue eyes brightening up slightly. "I'm stronger now with my magic, I can help out more."

Hayley cupped Hope's cheek with a soft smile. "I know you're stronger but god knows your father wouldn't want you to get in harm's way."

"We've been through this mom. You can't protect me forever. This family has protected me over and over again, a lot more when I was a baby. Now I want to protect my family." Hope says, gripping her mother's hand a little more tightly.

"It isn't your job to protect us, Hope." Hayley argued, but she was given the same look every time this conversation was brought up. Sometimes Hayley really believed that Rebekah was inside Hope somewhere.

"Aunt Freya was the other witch of this family, and she was the one always able to help in the most darkest hours. At some point I'll be next to her and helping. I'm a Mikaelson witch as well mom."

Hayley's brown eyes shined with pride looking at her daughter. She gently brushed some of Hope's brown hair behind her ear. "You've grown up too fast Hope, but still no matter how old you get, you will always be my baby. I will never stop protecting you, and I can say that the rest of our dysfunctional family would agree."

Hope smiled slightly. "I promise we will get them back one day. No matter what we will."

Hayley then turned more serious. "You need to be careful in this city too, Hope. Especially with your magic. You know who lives here."

It was still hard to believe that two years ago New York was attacked by aliens and a God who wanted to rule the world. Sure there was a lot of unrealistic things in the supernatural world that regular people liked to believe as folklore, but that was a everyday thing in Hope's life. Super Heroes, Gods, and aliens- not so much.

Still Hope knew for a fact that some of the people from the supernatural world had done their best to try to help the humans and save the planet. Only that hadn't been the best idea. The super heroes, also known as the Avengers, worked for S.H.I.E.L.D- where some witches actually worked. As surprising as that may sound.

Of course Hayley was referring to the fact Hope had to make sure to keep a low profile. Meaning she couldn't use magic, and to avoid any of the resident superheroes in town until they finally left. Of course what were the odds of a witch meeting super heroes?

* * *

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were agreeing to the same thing for the first time, and that was to finally be out of the meeting that Nick Fury had called. The meeting was the same as always, about how they needed to track down these high levels of non-human activities. Tony really believed that the man should just say magic, or call them others like Steve- but Fury was a stubborn man.

Ever since Loki had attacked, Fury had been told the higher levels of activity had occurred. Of course they were told it seemed that the strange occurrences were helping them in their time of need in battle, but it just wasn't explainable. Bruce and Jane Foster were working together to try to solve the puzzle pieces, but they never came anywhere near solving it.

"Honestly, the man should just give up already." Tony says as they enter a bar of high class. "He hasn't found anything new in over two years and he won't find anything else. Maybe this thing is just something that isn't explainable."

"You're not giving up are you?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. "Usually you're ready to explain the unexplainable with science."

Tony rolled his eyes, ordering a glass of bourbon. Of course Steve sat there unsure about what he should do next after sitting at the bar with Tony. Still, it amused Tony at how socially awkward Steve was, given his age. You'd think the man would drink a little or curse but no, he was a good little boy. Tony rolled his eyes at the thought of that.

"Well I honestly don't see what else it could have been other than Loki and the Chirtri?" Tony suddenly asks, the memory of going into that portal to close it haunted him still. "That day was too eventful. If anything, the cause of the, quote, unexplainable- was really just more of Loki's games."

"Yet Thor even ruled out it was nothing if their kind." Steve reminded, earning a wave from Tony as a sign of dismissal.

"Tomato, tomatoe. Thor doesn't even know how to use the microwave yet and all he eats is pop tarts- he wouldn't be able to know that for sure." Tony stated rather confidently.

It always annoyed Steve at how cocky and self-centered Tony could be. He was nothing like his father, that was for sure. Yet before Steve could reply to Tony, there was aloud crash that had heads turning.

Steve's blue eyes landed on a brunette, who was glaring up defiantly at a man who had a hold of her wrist. The crash had come from her tray falling with glasses on it, no doubt that the drunk man had been the cause if her accident.

"I said no touching me, damnit!" The girl hissed rather loudly, her eyes flashing a dangerous blue for a second. Steve tilted his head at that for a second, feeling power radiate off the girl.

"I just want to have a little fun baby." The guy slurred.

Apparently Tony had the same idea as he stood up at the same time Steve had. "Hey asshole, let go of her!" Tony yelled across the bar, Steve scowling at his use of language.

Only the girl had already raised her knee and got the man where the sun don't shine so bright. Huffing in anger, the girl bent down to pick up the glass. Steve had already made his way and keeled down to help the girl pick up the broken shards.

"Here, let me help you." Steve says, his hand brushing against hers.

The girl gasped, taking an intake of air sharply. "Cold. Why are you so cold? Dark and alone."

Steve looked up at the girl curiously, wondering what she was getting on about. "I'm not cold, ma'am. Are you feeling alright?" Steve noticed how her blue eyes had a far away look in them before snapping back into reality.

Tucking a piece of her short brown hair, the girl forced a smile. "I'm fine. You don't need to help me pick up."

"But I insist-" He peered at her name tag. "Hope?"

She hummed and looked up at him, before she froze in her spot and tried to recover quickly. She hoped he hadn't noticed her weird behavior but if course he did. It really would be just her luck to run into Captain America. Her mother would kill her for being reckless, but Hope had wanted to live a somewhat normal life and work in the bars of New York- where a lot of vampires and witches came, and hopefully a werewolf. Only Hope was lucky enough to find not only one, but two Avengers.

"Seriously, I can clean it up." Hope says quickly, trying to avoid skin to skin contact. She saw a brief glimpse of whatever it was that came from Steve and wanted nothing more than to stay away.

Only it hadn't mattered that Hope quit her bar jobs and stayed out of sight from the public eye where the Avengers were more known to go. It didn't matter what name she used, or that of what Hayley used. They were already being watched the first moment they came into New York.

The city that never sleeps and the city of drama.

* * *

 **I'm also sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. I'm horrible at starting stories but the next chapter will have more detail and character interaction.**

 **With that said, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
